Winter Gift Rush
Winter Gift Rush was a Gifting Event in Grand Sphere. It was preceded by Guild Strike (Amaryllis) and was followed by Devil Sweet Tooth. You were able to access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on February 1, 2018 and ended on February 8, 2018 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on January 12, 2018: New Units Past Units The following units only can be got in the Trade Scout: *7★ Greifis, Enigmatic Smile *7★ Alnoire, Mecha Magnifique *7★ Kiryut, Takin' a Breath *7★ Karin, Inner Boom *7★ Fayte, Gilded Escape Changes *History tab added. Now you can see the last 50 players you exchanged gifts with. *Send to All feature added. You can send gifts to all players displayed on a tab at once by tapping "Select" the "Send to All". When you do not have enough for everyone, the gifts you hace will be sent you have will be sent starting from the top of the list. *Gift rewards updated. New rewards added and rates adjusted. How to Play Stated in-game 1.) Send gifts to Friends and other players. 2.) If the person you send a gift returns the favor, you can get items! 3.) The more times you exchange, the better the rewards! 'Where to get gifts' • You can get Gifts in the following ways. 1.) By going to the event page each day. 2.) As drops after clearing quests 3.) Very rarely as enemy drops in the Event Quest • You can get Platinum Gifts in the following ways. 1.) Low chance of dropping after clearing quests. 2.) From included items in the current scout 3.) Very rarely as a boss drop in the Event Quest Gifts will be received immediately after players have logged into the Event. Gifts and Platinum Gifts drop during regular Quests as well as Daily Quests, "Flight of Fairies", Character Quests, etc. 'Sending and matching gifts' • Send gifts to Friends and other players. • If the person you send a gift returns the favor, you get items! • Exchange gifts with Friends for a higher chance at better rewards! • Return the favor with Platinum Gifts for even better rewards!! Platinum Gifts are only used when returning the favor. Gifts can be sent to the same player once every hour. Even if an hour has passed since you sent a Gift, another gift cannot be sent until that player has sent a Gift in return. Event Quests Event Quests, accessible from the Event TOP page, drop more Gifts and have a higher chance of dropping Platinum Gifts than normal quests. The more difficult Event Quests drop the most Gifts and have the highest chance of dropping Platinum Gifts. Very rarely, enemies in Event Quests also drop gifts. Do event Quests as much as you can to get the most gift! About Bonus Units Include special bonus units from the "Aqua Fantasy Set" Scout in your party to enjoy an increased chance of Platinum Gift drops when clearing Quests! * 6★ Kalneya, Secluded Power * 7★ Fanshi, Pure Imagination Special bonuses will be conferred to bonus units even after they have been Evolved. Placing multiple bonus units into your party may result in increased bonuses. Exchange Rewards Exchange Rewards are obtained by Exchanging Gifts with other players. Gifts and Platinum Gifts drop during regular Quests as well as Daily Quests and the Limited Quest, Flight of Fairies. Gifts can be sent to the same user once every hour. Even if an hour has passed since you sent a Gift, another gift cannot be sent until that player has sent a Gift in return. Gift Rewards 'Gift' Receive one of the following randomly: 'Platinum Gift' Receive one of the following randomly: Disclaimer After the event has ended, Gifts and Platinum Gifts cannot be sent to others or received. Any unused Gifts and Platinum Gifts will be lost when the event has ended. Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items and rewards removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Category:Gifting Events Category:Events